warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Jackal is a Fast Attack Vehicles introduced by Corpus. *Vehicle Sub-Class : **Light Vehicle *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Mounted Machine Guns ***Damage Type : Area of Effect ( AoE ) ***Damage Per Round : 2,139 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 4 ***Fire Rate : 2 / second ***Reload : 0.5 seconds ***Slash Area : 80 **360° Firing Arc **Multiple Targets ***Both Ground and Air **Strong against Infantry **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Receives a 48% Damage Reduction while moving **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect *Movement : **Does not make Strafe moves. **Independently Movable Turret. ***Hold down the ALT key and click in the desired direction Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Jackal restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Jackal received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Jackal was introduced during the Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Jackal is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Jackal is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***4% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The Jackal is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allows for additional Limit Increases. *The Jackal is Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *The Jackal can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **The Jackal receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *The Jackal CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *The Jackal has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *The Jackal gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a 5 minute reduction in Repair Time to 1h 35m. Trivia *The Jackal at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 2,156 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Jackal receives Damage equal to 40% of its Full Health from a Shape Charge ( ) Land Mine. *The Jackal sustains damage requiring ~ 40 minutes of repair time for every Shape Charge ( ) it detonates ( ). *The Hellhound, starting with 100% health, requires 2.5 Shape Charges ( ) to fully destroy it ( ). *The Jackal is considered as a Special Forces Vehicle. *The Jackal takes 151 Gold ( ) to produce if the Player choose to Coin its production in the War Factory. *The Jackal takes 209 Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. *The Jackal is the 6th Unit with a rotating turret allowing it to shoot in a different direction that it is traveling. **The Hover Tank, Hellhound, Nightmare, Ronin & Warhorse were previously introduced with this ability. *The Jackal was designed by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 154 & 154.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle to utilize Spray Bullet Firing '' - Jackal Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/14/15 ) - Operation: Nightfall - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Jackal in action.gif|Jackal in Action Gallery Nightfall-EventDescription.png|Event Description Operation: Nightfall Jackal-TierA-Prize-Nightfall.png|Tier Completion Prize Tier A Operation: Nightfall SpecialEvent-TierPrize-Jackal.png|Tier A Completion Prize Operation: Nightfall Jackal-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Jackal-EventShop-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Jackal-Lv01-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats Jackal-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:VXP Light Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Light Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z